dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akane Naberius' Peerage/Knights
The following is the list of the Knights of Akane Naberius' Peerage. Her First Knight, Masako Shunji, is the descendant of Amaterasu, and a Primary Technique-type and Secondary Power-type, inheriting the Holy Sword, Worochi-no-Aramasa. Her Second Knight, Pheyor Bael-Zephon, is Devil with human heritage, and a Primary Technique-type and Secondary Wizard-type, wielding the Demonic Sword, Ensismors, and Excalibur's scabbard, Castus. Masako Shunji (Knight, Mutation Piece) |Romaji = Shunji Masako |Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human |Nicknames = Sun Goddess' Legacy Maso-san (by Akane) |Hair Color = Black-Blonde Gradient |Eye Color = Platinum |Equipment = Aramasa (Worochi-no-Aramasa) |Affiliations = Tekai Academy (Second-Year Student) Esotericism Club (Vice-President) Akane Naberius' Peerage (Knight) |Status = Alive |Ranking = Low → Middle-class Devil Knight (Mutation) |name = Masako Shunji |Relatives = Amaterasu (Ancestor) Ninigi-no-Mikoto (Ancestor) Hosuseri-no-Mikoto (Ancestor)}} Appearance Personality History Born the only child of the Shnji Clan, Masako was the descendant of a long line of clansmen who could wield the Holy Sword, Yorochi-no-Aramasa, like her father, grandfather, and all her ancestors to their first ancestor, Hosuseri-no-Mikoto, the son of the legendary hero, Ninigi-no-Mikoto. Due to the clans tradition of passing the sacred weapon to the next heir, Masako was groomed for leadership despite being a girl. As none of her siblings survived past infancy, her parents relationship became strained due to internal conflicts, with even the consideration of separation in order to try and produce a male heir. Believing it to be her fault, Masako took the sword and ran from home thinking that if neither her nor the sword were present then everything would be fine. However, she was tracked down, but not before a bomb detonation erupted when they returned home. Masako survived only due to the swords divine properties which allowed her emerge unscathed. With no family or clan left Masako was left to wander for days. While searching for shelter, she wound up meeting Akane walking the streets alone like her (who also ran away from home at this point). Unaware that she was a devil, and defended her from delinquents with her sword. After the incident, the two spent weeks together wandering and laughing together on the streets. When her late father's Bishop, Jack Shepard, and Knight, Dallas Stoudenmire, eventually came for her, she demanded that they take Masako with her. The proposition was refused, but Masako swung her sword clean through Shepard, whose escaped the attack using his escape magic. Stoudenmire then pulled a gun to her head which forced her to freeze. Akane then stepped forward, ordering them to stop. It was only then that Masako found out Akane was a member of the Marquis Naberius and a devil. Despite the revelation, Masako still accepted Akane's wish to join her. When Akane eventually received her Evil Pieces, she made Masako her Knight. Category:Knight Category:Fanon Devils Plot Powers and Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Masako is a natural born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means. Demonic Power: Masako has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. He has also shown some ability in crafting illusions and perform sneak attacks. Holy Power: As a descendant of a Goddess, Masako has a slight affinity to wield Holy Magic, though she has a hard time controlling it after being reincarnated as a Devil. *'Photokinesis and Photosynthesis': As Amaterasu is Goddess of the Sun, Masako can bend light at will naturally. She also has the ability to create energy from the suns rays. She notes however that due to this, she tans too easily under the sun. Superhuman Capacity: Due to being the descendant of a god, Masako is naturally at peak human condition, and can train to increase past those limits that normal humans cannot. Enhanced Speed: Masako has superhuman speed due to the influence of her Knight Piece Flight: Being a Devil, Masako can fly using her wings. Equipment Worochi-no-Aramasa (蛇之麁正): more commonly referred to as simply "Aramasa", is a legendary Holy Sword once wielded by the Storm God, Susanoo, that was used to slay the Evil Dragon, Yamato=no-Orochi. Its true name is Ame no Habakiri ( ). Due to its properties, it is proficient against demonic magic and dragons. Pheyor Bael-Zephon (Knight) Appearance Personality History The eldest child of Shermem Bael-Zephon and Ilahag Abraxes, Pheyor is part of the Middle-class devil clan of Bael-Zephon, and offshoot of the 72 Pillar Great King Bael Clan through his grandfather, Kyurom Bael, who was exiled for marrying Lyal Zephon, a devil/human hybrid. Despite this, he like his father before him inherited the Power of Destruction. Due to being part of a Middle-Class clan, Pheyor suffered under the hierarchy thanks to the influence of the Bael and other High-Class devils. When confronted by harassing devils, Pheyor started abusing his inherited power to scare them off. He eventually started perfecting and refining it. He became childhood friends with Caryoan Mammon, who was also part of the Extra Devils, but after discovering the Demonic Sword, Ensismors, their friendship became strained and later deteriorated. Plot Powers and Abilities High Demonic Power: Despite being of human heritage, Pheyor has all the common skills and powers of a Devil, being least somewhat proficient in the use of commonplace spells. *'Power of Destruction' ( ): A type of demonic energy that allows him to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. He is proficient in wrapping his power around the tip of his blade, and creating slashes of released energy. **'Obliterate Blade' ( ): also known as the Sword of Total Fallout. Pheyor's most powerful attack; instead of using a sword, he creates one using his ability and wields it with two hands. He then stabs the blade of red and black aura against the ground, causing absolute destruction across miles in radius. Master Swordsman: Pheyor is an immensely skilled swordsman. Combined with his speed, he is able to dominate most of his opponents. Expert Marksman: Pheyor is proficient in using pistols after acquiring Freischütz. Due to the guns effect, as long as Pheyor is focused on what he is aiming at, the gun will never miss its target. Enhanced Speed: Pheyor possesses superhuman speed, due to being enhanced by his Knight Piece. Flight: Being a Devil, Pheyor can fly using his wings. Equipment Ensismors (エンシスモーズ): also known as the "Blade of Death", a Demonic Sword that must be washed in blood that it has cut itself every time it's unsheathed or die by its curse. The sword of Julius Caesar, who lost the blade to Prince Nennius, who later died fifteen days later from the curse. The blade has three special properties that can effectivly kill opponents it cuts: *'Crocea Mors' (Yellow Death): The wound becomes infected and slowly starts to poison the struck victim. *'Angau Coch' (Red Death): The wound breaks down and cannot scab over, causing large quantities to blood to continuously leak out. Most wielders use this to fulfill the requirements to use it. *'Angau Glas' (Grey Death): The wound petrifies and cracks, decomposing to the point that it breaks off into ash. Wielders who do not clean the blade in blood end up getting afflicted by a similar curse running up their sword arm until it reaches their vital organs. Castus (キャスタズ): The scabbard of Excalibur. Formerly used by King Arthur, the scabbard had the ability to heal all wounds afflicted to its owner when the blade he/she wielded is sheathed again. Freischütz (フリーシャッツ): the demonic sidearm that never misses a target. The gun has seven bullets, of which only six can be used by the wielder. Once the sixth bullet is fired, the gun will fire a seventh bullet at its own will, firing at friends and foes with no distinction fatally. After Pheyor became Akane's servant, the seventh bullet answers to her will as his master devil. Trivia Masako *Masako is descended from Hosuseri-no-Mikoto, the second son of Ninigi, the ancestor of the Japanese Emperors. Unlike his older and younger brothers, Hosuseri isn't mentioned again in Japanese Mythology after his birth. **Masako is also a descendant of the Sun Goddess, Amataresu, which explains why her hair continuously changes colour. *Her given name, "Masako" (雅子) is derived from "masa" (雅) meaning "elegant", and "ko" (雅子) meaning "child". *Her surname, "Shunji" (瞬時) is derived from "shun" (瞬) meaning "instant", and "koku" (時) meaning "season". *Her Ōdachi, Aramasa, is one of the alternate names for the sword of Susanoo. Since Kusanagi is generally referred to as the sword that he found inside Yamato-no-Orochi, Aramasa is the sword that originally slayed it. Pheyor *Pheyor's sword, "Ensismors" is based on "Crocea Mors", the sword of Julius Caesar that he lost in a bet with Prince Nennius of Britain, before the blade killed Nennius fifteen days later. Its new name derives from "ensis" meaning "blade", and "mors" meaning "death". *The scabbard of Excalibur, "Castus" means "cleanse". **Its names derives from the name of a potential canidate for King Arthur; "Lucius Artorius Castus". *"Freischütz" is German for "Free-shooter" *His surname originates from "Baʿal Ṣaphon" (בעל-צפון), one of the forms of the Canaanite God, Ba'al, meaning "Lord of the North". **Pheyor's name comes from "Ba'al Pe'or" (בַּעַל-פְּעוֹר‎), which means "Lord of the Gap", and is also the origin of the name for "Belphegor". **His father, "Shermem", comes from "Ba'al Šamem" (בעל-שמין), which means "Lord of the Heavens", the name of an ancient semetic God. **His mother, "Ilahag", comes from "Ilāh hag-Gabal" (חג-ג'בל-אילה?), which means "God of the Mountain", which evolved into Elagabalus, the Syro-Roman sun god. **His brother, "Tarzues", comes from "Ba'al Tarsus" (בעל-תרזבעל), a Greco-Persian God combined from Ba'al and Zeus, which means "Lord of the Sky". **His sisters, "Pidar" and "Rapiu", both of which are alternate names for the Canaanite God Hadad, who is alternately titled "Ba'al Zephon". Category:Knight Category:Fanon Devils